Happiness Not Included
by Mimzyxoxo
Summary: Brooke Davis you say. You think Popular, Extravagent, Rich and Idolised, She Thinks Lonely, Unhappy, Broken and Fighting Against the World! You ask why, she asks the same question every day.
1. The Heart Broken

**(This is set during season 1, Lucas & Brooke have just broken up, Lucas wasn't in a car accident, Brooke does know about Lucas & Peyton, not speaking to either of them.)**

**Disclaimer - I Don't own anythinin this file**

* * *

Brooke Davis is the definition of many words; popular, beautiful, rich, amazing but other words that described her were broken and lonely. 

Bleep Bleep Bleeeep . . .

She put the alarm clock off, not that she had been able to get much sleep anyway, she lay in her bed as the words bellowed in her ears:

**FLASHBACK**

"_I'll be here for you no matter what" she said._

" _Yeah that's the thing" Lucas replied._

" _Are you breaking up with me ?"_

" _I think it's for the best right now."_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

It all made sense after she had caught Peyton and Lucas kissing at the rivercourt as she passed by last night. She now only thought about her best friend or should I say ex-best friend, the one whom cheated on her with Lucas. The one who betrayed her, she hadn't confronted Peyton yet but it was all going to come in its own time.

She decided to get ready for school. She went in for a quick shower, got dressed, perfected her make-up and ate some breakfast.

She was going to try make today like any other, but how could she without her other half by her side. She would need to try, try to be the girl behind the red door, the one who isn't dependent on others to get her through the day. After all she was Brooke Davis.

She glared on at the school as many others walked in, she could only hope that something good could come of the day. Somehow though Brooke could sense it was going to be a bad day, the tears started to build up in her eyes. Could she go in and face her world alone?

* * *

**This is my first fanfic so it will hopefully get better. Please leave comments, good or bad, i need to know whether to carry on writing. Thanks**


	2. Tears Are Free

Well here's chapter 2, enjoy.

* * *

She walked straight on over to her locker, she glanced inside she didn't really need anything but she knew that her locker was her safe place, none of her friends or anyone she knew had a locker near hers so they wouldn't need to be around.

She looked in her mirror, she didn't look her best, but how could she look her best with those big puffy eyes, which were now blending away into her rosy cheeks. She slammed her locker door shut, and there she stood. The all so curly blonde, the forever playing victim, the boyfriend stealer. What would she do? Should she ignore her or be normal or fight.

"Hey B.Davis, I heard about you and Luke. I'm sorry girlie"

Just keep walking you don't need to say anything, she sure isn't worth it, this isn't the place or time. How can she be feeling sorry for me, god she's the one that caused our break up. She was the other girl, the one in between, was it ever just Lucas and me or was she always in the equation?

"Brooke? What's wrong?"

"Peyton I really don't want to do this right now, just go away for now and I'll see you in my own time!" Brooke said harshly.

"I don't understand, but okay come see me later or give me a phone call." Peyton said confused.

What did she mean she doesn't understand? You think she would take the hint that maybe I know about their little "relationship", but no the all so curly blonde was too stupid, she thought I was the naive one, boy was she wrong.

As the bell sounded I dashed to my first class, at least I would be free of Lucas and Peyton in my classes.

"Hey Brooke, you look pretty bed today, what's up?" said Nathan.

"Lucas broke up with me, I don't really want to talk about it so. .can we please not?"

" Yeah sure, just if you want to talk then you know I'm here for you."

As school hours carried on, Brooke only felt worse and worse, even though she didn't want to talk about the subject, it just kept in her mind, how could she forget the pain, the thought of her best friend and boyfriend at the time together while all the time she was falling in love with him, and to him she was nothing.

After school she decided she would go see Peyton, she needed to talk to her, she wasn't sure what she would say, but she had to get some of it off her chest. She was always told if something is bothering you then get it off your chest and so she would, after all it was Peyton who told her this.

She just walked in as to no doubt Peyton's music would be up loud and she wouldn't here the door bell. She made her way up to her room. She pushed the door open.

"Brooke!"

"Lucas, Peyton!"

"Oh God" Peyton muttered.

" Brooke I'm so sorry, I..I.." said Lucas.

" You don't even know what to say to me, you guys you know, I already knew about you, I saw you two at the rivercourt yesterday as I was looking for Peyton, as I needed my best friend as my boyfriend just broke up with me. And there you were all snug with my ex-boyfriend."

"Aw Brooke I'll explain. . "

" What is there to explain? You cheated on me Lucas, with her, my best friend, did you even think of my feelings at the time, Did I even matter to you, or was I just part of the plan for you to get closer to Peyton? Brooke cried out.

Lucas and Peyton just sat in silence not knowing what to say, they were pretty sure there was nothing for them to say.

" Lucas you stay away from me, you broke my heart once by breaking up with me, but when I saw you with Peyton my heart shattered, I want nothing to do with you. And YOU we are not friends, as far as I'm concerned we were never friends, you don't speak to me, you delete my number from your phone, you never come near me again. Peyton we were friends you're supposed to always be there for me, I was always there for you, I told you how much I was falling for him. . " she had to pause as she broke down into tears.

Lucas looked up to Brooke, his pretty girl, he had caused all of this, she had really loved him but he took her for a mug, she was the path to Peyton. He knew he didn't intend for any of this to happen but it did and all he could be was sorry. He was truly sorry. Sorry he broke up with her, sorry she had to see them at the rivecourt, sorry she had to barge in on them making out and sorry for even going with Peyton. He held his head low with shame.

Peyton knew she was wrong, she knew she had deceived her friend in the worst possible way possible, she was sorry but she wasn't sorry for loving Lucas, after all Lucas had wanted Peyton first, Brooke was just the sloppy seconds for him.

"You know Brooke, I love Lucas and you were last in line, he wanted me first, he wanted ME not you, why couldn't you see that? I was hurting aswell, it isn't just you!" Payton spat out.

"Peyton, I asked you if it was alright if I got with him and you said yes, from then on you should've been fine with it, you told him you didn't want him, I did, I loved him and don't you dare play the victim here Sawyer, it doesn't matter anymore, we're over, Lucas and me and you and me, Peyton we're done."

With that she decided she had to leave she couldn't stand there any longer watching the two of them lying there together. It had all become to much for her now, she only expected to see Peyton, the energy was now sucked out of her, tears were freely falling down her cheeks. She got in her car and decided to go home, she just wanted to be alone, she couldn't face anyone else, she didn't want anyone to see just how broke she was. .

* * *

**I GOT NO REVIEWS IN CHAPTER 1, SO I CONTINUED WITH THE STORY BUT IF I GET 0 REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER I WON'T UPDATE, AS I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK WHETHER I SHOULD CONTINUE OR NOT, GOOD OR BAD FEEDBACK IS GOOD. THANKS.**


	3. Nobody's Home

**Here's the next Chapter, wouldn't say it's very exciting but i need to build the story up so it can get better.**

* * *

As she go home she unlocked her front door and stepped inside. There she stood again, another night by herself,  
another night with her big empty house this would be a usual night for Brooke. But tonight she wasn't just alone  
she was going to be stuck with her thoughts. Thoughts of them together. She decided against it, she couldn't sit  
alone, not tonight. She got ready and went around to see Nathan and Hayley. 

"Hey Brooke, how are you?" Hayley questioned.

"I've been better Hayley, I wish it was one of those better days"

"Brooke you'll get past Luke, he's only a boy."

" Hayley it's not just Lucas its Payton as well, he cheated on me with Peyton." she announced.

" Oh my gosh, Brooke I'm so sorry, I can't believe him, trust me when I say this I will be having a long chat  
about this with him!"

" Hayley I just don't see the point anymore, I'm fed up, I loved him, I can't go on without him and Peyton I  
always needed her, I want them in my life but I know I've got to stay strong, or they'll break me again." She  
croaked out between swift cries.

" If it helps you have me and Nathan, we'll always be here for you Brooke, night or day I'm you friend forever,  
maybe one day you'll let them back in, but for now you have me and Nathan. Maybe you've got to get used to  
being on your own again, you used to enjoy being single right?"

" I only liked being single because I didn't know what I was missing loving someone Hayley, I can't go back to  
being single, not again."

"Well Brooke that's up to you but sorry, I got a load of homework to be in for tomorrow so I got to get on with  
it sorry, I'll see you at school tomorrow though right ?"

" Yeah okay bye, thanks Hales your great you really are."

As she made her way home she didn't feel any better even though she put a wall up around Hayley, would she  
ever heal after this? When she got home she went to the kitchen and put on the radio:

_Well I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again._

She then pulled a drawer open, she reached in and pulled out a knife. She just wanted to be the old Brooke Davis, the happy one, she was never sad. She loved this big empty house. But now she was a ghost, she looked down at her wrists, she pondered on what to do next. .

_What's wrong, whats wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
That's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go, to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside._

She lay the knife horizontally upon her wrists she wanted to feel relief, let the pain go, just let it all go.

_Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
That's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go, to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside._

She let go of the knife and it fell to the floor, she just couldn't she wasn't that kind of girl, she couldn't hurt herself like that, she only wished she could but she just couldn't_.  
_  
_Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's falling from grace.  
She's all over the place!  
Yeah!! (yeah)_

As the stream of tears fell from her face, she stood again alone and broken. No-one there to care for her, no-one cared.

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
That's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go, to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside._

She decided it was time for bed, she just wanted to fall asleep and not wake up, or else wake up and let it all be a dream. Just please let it be a nightmare.

_She's lost inside, lost inside.oh oh  
She's lost inside, lost inside.oh oh  
_

_

* * *

_

**Here's the next Chapter, wouldn't say it's very exciting but i need to build the story up so it can get better.**

**Song: Avril Lavigne- Nobody's Home**


	4. Starting The Process Of Moving On

**_Next Chapter - ENJOYY !!_**

* * *

_Next Day . . ._

Brooke parked her car in her usual spot, she was ready for this, ready to be Brooke Davis! She glided  
through the front doors of the school, she held her head high, she knew she had to do this for herself.  
She didn't want to be broken anymore, she wanted to be the old Brooke Davis again, the one who couldn't  
be broken, the player, the heartbreaker.

_"Hey Brooke, you look good today, guessing you feel slightly better about the whole triangle thing,  
Hayley told me about it all, I'm sorry about it all by the way."_ Nathan asked.

_"You know Nate, I can't let myself be broken all the time, it doesn't suit me, I'm fine really, I'm fine_"  
she lied.

_"I'm happy for you Brooke, I just hope it keeps up, seriously if you want I'll pound Lucas's ass to the ground."_

_"Nate you know as well as I do, he's not worth it. . ."_ The reason was she still loved him, but she  
wasn't going to go around telling anyone, it was her little secret, one of many people didn't know.

At lunch Brooke went and sat with Bevin and the rest of the cheerleaders. They weren't close friends  
but she still called them friends, they were more gossipy and bitchy but she used to be like that, she used to be the  
number one bitch. She would need to be around these people much more if she wanted to be the old Brooke  
Davis. She knew she could do it but she wanted it to happen then and there.

After lunch she was walking down an empty corridor and there he stood at his locker, her heart jumped a beat  
as it used to when she used to see him but she was just nervous now she didn't know what to do, so she propped  
her head up and strode on by.

_"Brooke. . I. . I. . "_

_" Lucas don't, don't you dare, you lost the right to speak to me when you started seeing Peyton behind  
my back"_ she yelled.

"_Brooke, I'm just so sorry."_

_"Well Lucas you know it doesn't matter if your sorry or not, it hurts all the same."_ The tears started  
welling up again she just turned and walked briefly away.

Lucas again only looked down to his feet, he had screwed up big time with Brooke, why did he ever  
go with Peyton, yes he liked her but he wasn't sure he liked more. He loved the girl behind the red  
door, the brunette with the perfect dimpled smile, the deep brown eyes, or was it the curly blonde,  
with the ocean blue eyes, he didn't know but he needed to find out, he needed to find out whom he wanted and loved.

Brooke's little run in with Lucas had made her unsteady for the day. She was glad when the bell  
sounded after last class. She couldn't wait to get home. She didn't want to be alone but she needed  
to be alone, she needed to think about what she felt and the only way to get the thoughts away were  
to think of them and this would hopefully dismiss them from her mind.

She dived onto her bed, she was ready to just have a quiet night in, just think about everything. But  
she had a better idea, she would look through a box of photos and memories of Lucas and Peyton.

"Me and Lucas at the beach"

**_FLASHBACK_**

**_"Hey Luke, you want to go for a swim Broody?"_**

**_"No pretty girl I just want to sit here with you and talk."_**

**_" What about?"_**

**_" Cheery I've got something to say and I don't know if you're going to like it, Brooke, I Love You"_**

**_"Aww Broody I Love you too"_**

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

I can't do this it's too hard, the tears started again, god she had to stop this, how could she let a boy  
do this to her. How? Why?

I'll go out and I'll go to the beach and I'll sit there and make a new memory, one that will remind me  
how much I hate Lucas now. I do, I hate him.

When she arrived at the spot they had once told each other they loved each other, she sat in the sand  
and sat reminiscing the moment, a small smirk sat upon her face and she shook her head. It was a joke  
really, how he had sat there and told her he loved her and he probably later that night said the exact same  
thing to Peyton.

She stood up.

"_ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_" she screamed out.

"_I HATE THEM I REALLY DO, I HATE HIM & I HATE HER, I WILL NEVER FORGIVE THEM, THEY BROKE ME_" she yelled out to the ocean. At this one single tear came running down her cheek.

"I hate them" she muttered to herself again as she fell back onto the sand.

" Friends, Boyfriends who needs them?" They'll just break you, why even try she started mumbling,  
even though she missed them she knew she was better off on her own. She closed her eyes and took a  
deep breath, then breathed out almost as if the memories of her and Lucas were disappearing, they were  
disintegrating, she now knew that it was happening, the process of moving on, there were no more tears  
strolling down her face. They were gone.

* * *

**Hey guys, right well I need reviews, i've done a big update the last two days, 3 chapters. Hope you guys enjoyed them. Would like to know what you think? GOOD/BAD? PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS!!  
**


	5. I Was Almost There

**  
Well Guys this is chapter 5. ENJOY. Please review after reading thanks.  
**

* * *

She woke up in a good mood. She had stopped the tears, all that was left now was just anger and  
disgust. She knew this would be a better day and plus it was Friday, which meant it was the weekend.  
She was actually looking forward to the weekend, a day ago she would be dreading it but it all changed  
she changed, she seemed to look on the better side of life, things happen for a reason was her new motto. 

She had a warm glow about her today, a smile spread across her face, happiness had reached her heart again.  
She was content with life again. Although she was happy she knew she still couldn't face Lucas or Peyton, she  
didn't ever want to because then she could risk it all again and that's something she didn't want to do.

As she marched into school, she was approached by Bevin.

_" Hey Brooke, you going to my party tonight? It's going to be off the hook, you know I always have  
amazing parties."_

_"Yeah sure, I think a good party is what I need, some fun won't go a miss and yeah Bev you do  
have the best parties. I'll be there around seven thirty"_

It was set, she was going to go to a party, she hadn't been to a party in forever not a good one anyway,  
she had something to look forward to, something to get her through the day. She wouldn't let anyone or  
anything ruin her night. This would be a night to remember and it sure was.

As she sat through her classes she couldn't really concentrate, her mind was set upon the party that night.  
She didn't know what she was going to wear, she hadn't been shopping in a while, she would need to see  
when she got home or maybe she could go shopping when she got home but that would leave her with hardly  
anytime to get ready. When she snapped out of her trance she realised she was slipping back into old Brooke's  
shoes again, she used to sit through classes wondering what she would wear to parties and how good the night  
would be. It was surprising her just how fast the process was moving along.

At lunch she sat with Nathan and Hayley. They just spoke about the party even though Nathan and Hayley  
weren't intending on going they went on with the conversation as it was making Brooke happy and they knew  
she needed to be happy at the moment, they would do anything to keep her happy and to stop her from hurting.  
They were good friends and they knew it, it made them happy to know they made others happy.

Brooke just couldn't stop talking about this party, it was like this was her first bit party ever but really  
this was Brooke Davis's millionth party, but she knew this was her first big party without Lucas and she  
knew she had to make it amazing. She was like some silly little girl babbling.

After school Brooke rushed home, it was five fifteen by the time she got there. She dashed up to her  
room, she needed to find something to wear, accessories, and a hair style.

She picked out a red top and a pair of blue jeans, she knew she looked hot, she then put loose curls  
in her hair and applied natural make-up. She chose black dangly earrings and a black heart chain.  
She perfected herself a bit more and then looked at herself in the mirror, she thought WOW, she  
hadn't looked this good in a while, she felt good inside and out. Lucas and Peyton had completely  
vanished from her head today. She was happy for that. She was going to a party she didn't need to  
be depressed and sad.

As she drove to the party she was all happy and cheery, she was cheery again, this was a good sign.  
As she drove up to Bevin's house she saw an all too familiar car: Lucas's. She wouldn't let him ruin  
her night, they didn't need to see each other never mind talk to each other it would still be a fun night  
she reassured herself.

_"Hey B.Davis, looking hot my friend." Said Ryan with a wink of an eye._

_" Hey Ryan, and thanks you're not looking so bad yourself."_

She had been noticed, that was always the start to a party. As she saw Bevin she ran over to her and  
they both hugged. Bevin then gave Brooke a beer, she took it and gulped it down in one, Brooke Davis  
style. She was a drinker and she new why she was drinking this way, it was always one of her many  
escape roots, one she hadn't used in a while but it was okay as she was at a party.

She took beer after beer and after her 6th or 7th beer she saw Lucas wondering around. He seemed  
to be alone, where was Peyton? Where they two even together or was it just a fling? Who cares, not  
me I'm here to have fun!

_"Brooke, you okay?"_ asked Ryan as she fell on to him.

_"Yes, I'm A O.K my friend"_

_"Brooke lets go sit over here"_

_"Okay, now do you have a beer I could have?"_ she pouted.

_" Yes I have this beer..you can have"_ He slipped a pill inside the beer when she wasn't  
looking and gave Brooke it.

_"Why thank you Ryan, you know you are a good friend to me, unlike me old best friend,  
you really are and you know what I LOVE THIS SONG!"_

_"Brooke sit down please,"_

_" Aww Ryan's no fun"_ At this she started to feel dizzy. She came tumbling down onto the sofa.

From a small distance Lucas saw Brooke fall over, he only wished he could be there for her,  
he knew she was only drinking tonight to drown her sorrows, she had tamed all her fake party  
girl routine down when they were dating. She wasn't really the party girl she was deep and she  
was just insecure but Lucas made her even more insecure. He only hoped that Brooke would be okay tonight.

_"Brooke you okay?"_ Ryan asked with a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

_"Erm no actually I kind of feel dizzy, I think I've had too much to drink, I think  
I'll go upstairs and have a lie down"_

_" You want me to come up with you?"_

_"No it's okay Bryan I'll be fine. Thanks anyway."_

_" No I'm coming with you, at this she stood up and was about to walk away but  
she fell down again, how could she not walk. Had she really drank that much?"_

_"Now Brooke just let me take you upstairs you seem to be a little hazy,"_ At this Brooke blacked out.

Bryan took Brooke upstairs to one of the bedrooms, she started to come around again only  
seeing through fuzzy eyes, but Bryan had begun to take his clothes off, at this Brooke was  
confused, she didn't understand.

_"Bry what are you doing she muttered"_

_"Brooke be quiet you know you want this as much as I do!"_

At this Bryan began to take Brookes top off.

Somehow she couldn't scream she could hardly talk, she didn't want this, they were friends only friends.

_"Bryan no, please no I don't want this we're friends, please Bryan NOO!"_

Bryan didn't stop he began to take her bra off and she tried to scream but she couldn't.  
The tears came back, they strolled down her face, she was scared again.

**DOWNSTAIRS**

Lucas had walked away and was now looking around to check on Brooke although he wouldn't  
go speak to her he just wanted peace of mind she was okay. As he looked for her, he asked some  
people if they had seen her and they said they saw Bryan carrying her upstairs. He then remembered  
that she had fallen back onto her seat not only once but twice and the second time she didn't look to  
happy with Bryan the second time. He then put the pieces together, although Brooke was mad she  
wouldn't go sleep with anyone. He began to run up the stairs.

**UPSTAIRS**

_"Bryan stop please stop, I thought we were friends, doesn't that mean anything to you?"_

It was hurting her that he wanted to do this to her, he was now trying to undo her belt to take her  
trousers off. She couldn't fight him off as she'd been drugged, how could she have been so careless.  
How could she let another boy do this to her. Why was she so stupid?

At this the door burst open and in barged Lucas.

_"Brooke, are you okay"_

_" She couldn't speak at this point she was still in shock and was still scared."_

_"Lucas what do you want, we're in the middle of something, she's with me now not you now back off!"_

Brooke began to shake her head, her voice had completely lost her by now. She then blacked  
out again. Lucas and Bryan then began to fight, Lucas repeatedly punched him again and again.  
He put Brooke's clothes back on her.

_"Bryan if you ever go near her again I will personally come and kill you! I mean it, stay away"_

Lucas took Brooke back to her house, he lay her in her bed, still blacked out. Tears then came rolling from his eyes.

_"I'm so sorry Brooke, this was all my fault, my stupid fault, I had to go behind your back  
and then that lead you to this. Ohh Brooke I'm just so sorry. You'll never know how sorry  
I am. I made the biggest mistake of my life when I cheated on you. I realise that now. Brooke  
I LOVE YOU. I do, I really do. The trouble I've put you through. I just wish I could turn back time.  
I just hope you're okay, please God let her be okay, I can't lose her, I can't not have a day I can't  
see her, even though I messed up I at least get to see my pretty girl everyday at school."_

Brooke lay there silently, but she was conscious and just listening to all that was being said.

* * *

**Okay so longest chapter so far, hope you enjoyed it, quite a lot to take in. PLEASE REVIEW, NEED REVIEWSS,THANKSSS!!  
**


	6. What Did I Do?

**Here you go, chapter 6, not my best work but hope you like it.**

* * *

. . . He swept the hair that hung upon her face, he really hated seeing her this way, she was  
almost raped tonight and yes, it was all down to him. He couldn't help but feel guilt and sorrow.

She lay there wincing at his every touch but yet she liked it when he touched her. She began to  
open her eyes, would she let on that she heard everything he just said or would she just pretend  
she didn't hear him. How was she supposed to act now, he had saved her.

"_Hey pretty girl, how are you feeling_?"

"_Hi Luke, feeling terrible, I'm sorry about that but thank you_."

"_There's nothing to be sorry for Brooke, I should be the sorry one, I caused all of this, me  
and you'll never know how sorry I really am. And you know it wasn't your fault it was Bryan's  
fault he was taking advantage of you_."

" _Lucas, I don't know what I'm supposed to say to you I really don't, I mean thank you for  
saving me and getting me out of there, I thank you so much for that but it's still awkward  
and I just don't know_." she said, tears threatening to come crashing down.

"_Brooke, I don't want it to be awkward between us I know I've done bad and been the worst  
boyfriend ever and I'm sorry for that I truly am. I don't want to be with Peyton and she knows  
that, she knows that Brooke_."

She wasn't sure what to say, the things he has said still rung in her mind, they were so sweet, it was  
amazing what he had done for her, but what was she supposed to do about it.

"_ I don't want to talk about it Lucas, I've had enough to deal with tonight, I'm just happy  
I'm not hurt (well physically hurt she thought to herself) I'll just have to pick myself back up  
again._" The tears that she had become accustom to were once again making their journey down  
flawless skinned face.

She was still in disbelief of what had happened at the party, Bryan of all people, she thought they were  
friends, he wouldn't have done it to me if I hadn't. Yet again Brooke Davis set herself up for being broken.

"_Maybe I should go then_," Lucas announced. He didn't want to leave her but he knew they weren't  
on good terms and she didn't want him there. He just needed to know she was okay. At this he turned  
and started heading to the door.

"_Luke wait, can you. . . . . just spend the night, I would call Hayley or Nate but_. . ."

"_Sure pretty girl_" Lucas interrupted.

As Lucas climbed into bed but stayed on the far side, Brooke got closer to him, she snuggled up to his  
warm body, she felt safe lying next to him. She felt like nothing bad would ever happen, he loved her  
and he admitted it to her, when she was "unconscious" she knew his feelings were real and she loved  
him but she couldn't let him rekindle her heart. She didn't want to risk it all, not again.

A small smile appeared on Lucas's face as she got closer to him, it made him feel like he could have  
another chance, it was Brooke he wanted and loved. He didn't love Peyton, he lusted Payton that  
was all. He just hoped Brooke would let him back in.

As the two tried to get to sleep this evenings events lay in their heads, yet again this would be another  
life changing event for Brooke Davis. Would happiness ever come back to her and stay with her, would  
she ever be cheery for longer than 24 hours?

That night Brooke had many nightmares about Bryan, she dreamed that he had raped her and then left her,  
when she woke suddenly from the dream she was happy to be in bed with Lucas. After everything it was  
ironic how he made her feel safe after all he was the one who tore her up and through her heart away.  
How could he possibly feel comforting and safe now?

Lucas had dreams about him and Brooke being back together and they were better than ever, he  
would kiss her luscious lips and she would smile and her dimples would become evident and there  
she was the most beautiful girl in the world. It couldn't get much better than this, but yet it could,  
his dreams could become reality.

**_THE NEXT MORNING_**

As the sun shone through Brooke's curtains, Brooke's eyes opened slightly as she remembered  
last night's events. As she turned around she remembered Lucas had stayed over, God  
now she knew it was a mistake, why did she ask him to stay with her? Could she seriously be so  
stupid in so little time. How could she make this all better.

Lucas why Lucas why didn't I call Hayley she would've came over no matter the time, she didn't  
know why, did she want Lucas to stay with her? She could answer that, no she didn't she didn't  
want anything from him, she didn't want to set herself up for another heart break. She didn't know  
what to do, he just lay there so peacefully, he helped her a lot last night but that didn't mean she  
would forget everything he done but he had said some pretty nice things to her, but it was too late  
they were done.

She got out of bed quietly and went to get some clothes, as she walked she found her body ached,  
Bryan must've hurt her last night while he was trying to get her clothes off, she had some bruises on  
her body. Why did it always happen to her. She grabbed her clothes and put some make up on she  
took one last look at Lucas lying there so peacefully as the sun shone throught the curtains onto his  
caramel toned body, at that she turned back around and ran out of the house. She didn't know where  
she was going but she had to go, she had to get of there,she had to leave . . . .

* * *

**WELL THATS CHAPTER 6, PLEASE REVIEW, NOT SURE IF I SHOULD CONTINUE WRITING, TELL ME IF I SHOULD OR IF I SHOULD JUST LEAVE IT THERE, IF NO REVIEWS I WON'T CONTINUE. MIGHT BE A GOOD CLIFF HANGER TO LEAVE IT AT. . . THANKS ANYWAY!!**


	7. Author's Note 1

**_

* * *

Hey Guys, right I'm sorry I've not been allowed on my computer this week, therefore haven't been able to update, but I'm back._**

All I need to know is if you guys are actually enjoying the story?

If you are please do review, if not then please tell me why.

Thinking about just leaving the story there, and perhaps starting up a new one.

Thanks to the people who have reviewed.

You are truly AMAZING!!

* * *


	8. There Is No WE

_**Hey, yes I know it took me forever to update, that's because I just can't think lately and I've been doing a new story "Friendship Is The Ultimate Lie." I've been busy with that, this story is so much harder to do because I don't have a plan. I thought I did but I lost it. Sorry I know more and more excuses. Well here it is. I know it's quite short but something's better than nothing. Thanks Guys.**_

* * *

As she stopped running she found herself at the river court. This had ended up a special place to her now, when she had a problem or had to think deeply she usually ended up here. It gave her a sense that everything will be alright. Even though it was just a place It gave her that feeling, almost like the feeling when she was with Lucas. It's quite ironic how she ran here to escape Lucas but, this is Lucas's place.

As she sat on the bench the thoughts ran through her head. Okay she new he loved her but she couldn't be with him, but she loved him and it's hard to let him go. She knew she had to, it was for her best interests, best that she didn't get hurt again. Even without Luke though she got hurt, she would always get hurt with or without Luke. She preferred being hurt by others and not Luke at least that way it would mostly just be physical pain. Brooke couldn't handle more pain inside; she wasn't made for all this hurt.

She had to get over him again, but after last night he probably has hope even a small glisten of it. She knew she shouldn't have asked him to stay over but he was the one person that made her feel so safe by just lying in his arms. She loved how he gave her that sensation but she would get used to life without it. She didn't need Luke! She didn't need any guy, she could be herself and be fine after all she would need to do that anyway. As she gathered her thoughts guess who came up. Lucas, he must've heard her running out, got up ran after her and playing the hero again. Why did he do this, I let him be with Peyton and her runs after me. I have him then he runs after Peyton. Lucas was so confusing.

_"Hey. .I. .Uh heard you run out, you okay?"_

_"Uhm Yeah I'm fine thanks."_

He smiled and put his arm around my shoulders. I stepped away from him. I just glared.

_"What the hell Luke?"_ I yelled.

_"Well I thought that we. .."_

_"Lucas there is no WE, you ruined that and I know last night I let you stay over, I was drunk last night and drugged okay, I think we know that it wasn't me speaking it was the drink_." I lied.

_"But Brooke I'm sorry about everything and I love you, I really do, you may no believe me but. ."_

_"Listen Luke, I believe you but I can't be with you okay, I can't put myself out there again and wait for something to happen again."_

_"Brooke I won't let anything happen to you, I promise I won't"_

_"Lucas don't make promises you can't keep, I need to learn to be by myself with no guys at all, I need to learn about myself I can't and won't depend on friends or boyfriends!"_ I spurted out.

I could see Lucas had a hint of hurt in his eyes but I knew he understood, he would have to. With that being said I turned and walked away. I couldn't stand there and look at him and wait for him to say something, the argument would go on and on. I turned around and he stood there watching me walk off, he had a look of aspiration on his face, his eyes were gelled to me they were pleading for me to turn run back into his arms and kiss him. In one way I wanted to, but I knew I couldn't. It was my life and I would now live it the way I want to. It was all down to me and maybe one day me and Lucas could be friends. Not now, I couldn't face him. I turned again, he was surprisingly still in the same position, I gave him a wave and a small wink. From then I knew it was all going to be okay. Right ?

* * *

_**Well there you go. Not sure where to go with this now. Arghhh. . need some ideas and suggestions through reviews if you could please. If I don't get any ideas then I think the story will be done. Sorry Guys but I don't think my head is fully screwed on at the moment. Byee Xx**_


	9. It Was A Trick

Well this is the end of this story, I didn't get any suggestion from anyone so I'm just going to give this a finish. Thanks to the readers who read and reviewed.

This will be set 1 year in the future now. Brooke and Lucas are back to being friends.

"Hey Luke"

"Brooke, hey"

"What you been up to boy, feel like I haven't seen you in forever"

To be honest Brook had conjured up feelings for Lucas again and yes she did miss him but she didn't want to get involved with him as much as her heart was telling her to go ahead and take the chance.

"Oh, I've been around, I have someone you have to meet" Lucas said.

"Oh really who?"

"Well this is Michelle, my uhh…..girlfriend."

At this Brooke's smile fell from her face, yes of course he was entitled to date people but she never thought that he would. She couldn't hide the fact that she hated this girl, not only because she was Lucas's girlfriend but she had been in a fight with her before.

"I know who she is Lucas! Well I hope you're happy with HER" she hissed out, she then barged off.

"Give me two minutes okay" Lucas said to Michelle.

"Brooke, Brooke wait up."

"What is it Lucas? I'm happy for you" Brooke then rolled her eyes.

"Brooke, don't pretend, okay I know that you don't like her but why?"

"WHY? Are you stupid, seriously, you think it's really that easy you can come introduce your new girlfriend and then I'll be just fine. She is a hoe, she called me a slut and no I will not be her friend ever and well Luke, you could do so much better than her." Brooke was now half screaming but she was also slightly sobbing.

Sometimes she couldn't believe how ridiculously stupid Luke actually was, she hasn't dated since being with him, she hasn't had any random hook ups either and this was his first girlfriend after everything and he had to pick her.

"Well is you say I can do much better then who? Who Brooke is the one for me, because I still believe that I'm the one for you, I am the guy for you Brooke Davis and whether you like it or not, it's true."

"You see Lucas you can't say these things to me not now, you have a girlfriend. God Lucas you just have the right timing don't you because if you didn't have a stupid girlfriend then I would've said that I think you are but now I can't because of HER, you chose her over me."

"Oh crap, pretend you didn't hear the whole last sentence please," she begged. She had just ratted her self out, he now knew she had feelings for him again.

"Well pretty girl how would you feel if I told you that I knew Michelle would have this effect on you, so I knew that you'd spill any feelings for me if you knew I was going with someone. I now know that you do still have feelings for me and I still love you Brooke. Oh and Michelle isn't my real girlfriend it was all kind of a trick. Sorry Brooke but I needed to know."

Lucas just then stood and stared at his pretty girl, he then got the biggest shock ever, Brooke leaned over and started to kiss him. This was just the best day of his life, he had his pretty girl back in his arms. It was the way it was supposed to be. Once the kiss broke apart they just stared at each other.

"Lets get to class Broody."

"Lets, Cheery"

"Oh and for your information I don't like you."

Lucas smile then dropped onto the floor.

"I love you" she whispered very quietly, still hoping he didn't hear.

"Well I love you too." He whispered back at her, with the biggest smile upon his face.

They both then walked off to their class, as a loving couple once again but who knows what drama awaits them in the future.

Well that's this story officially finished. I know this was a very rushed chapter but well that's it for this. So bye and thanks for reading. Xx


End file.
